Mama Arthur With A Sprinkling of Baby Peter
by RishiGenki
Summary: Just a bit of pointless fluff, containing bedtimes and lullabys. No plot, just fluff. Oneshot


**[A/N: I'm back again, writing pointless, meaningless fluff. . . life is good. I've been wanting to write about mommy!Arthur for a long while now, and so here I am, writing about mommy!Arthur and, as a bonus, daddy!Alfred. And babu!Peter, which is always good in my book. Hope you enjoy!]**

A Hetalia Fanfiction By Rishi And Squee

For baby Peter, every day was filled with fun, laughter and playing. This day had been like all the others, and it was now deep into the night. Still, the tiny child wanted to play, and the nightly battle between him and Arthur about the dreaded bedtime was abou to begin.

Arthur always planned these scuffles, and tried hard to bait them off as much as he could - he would close the shades to Peter's room, he would start getting the child ready hours before his designated bedtime - it used to be seven, but somehow got pushed to nine - and he would feed Peter warm milk right before.

Still, the child declined his crib.

Arthur heaved a sigh as he held Peter in his lap while gently rocking the fussing boy in his favorite rocking chair. He lifted Peter into the air, tilting his head to the side slightly. "What is going to get you to sleep, hnn?" he asked, his green eyes looking deep into Peter's large, innocent blue ones. The baby merely gurgled in response, then slapped England's cheeks playfully. He grinned widely, a single tooth pushing it's way into view - he had been teething for weeks - and gurgled again.

Arthur couldn't help smiling to himself as he leaned down and nuzzled Peter's stomach with his nose. "You are much too playful right now, love, after a day like today I'd expect you to be too tired to do anything. Yet here we are again, doing the same routine..." he blew out an exasperated sigh, but the smile remained.

Peter simply continued to mush Arthur's cheeks together, squealing at how squishy they were. He threw his head back and continued to slap the older Brit's face playfully, laughing. "Pehy! Pehy!"

"Absolutly not," Arthur replied with raised eyebrows. "It is far past your bedtime, and you wake up too early, love."

The child's eyes began to water, his bottom lip quivering at the denial of play. His hands started to push Arthur's cheeks much harder, "Pehy now!" he demanded, beginning to throw a tantrum. "Pehy!"

It was the start of their routine. Arthur sighed as he stood, putting the fussing baby on his shoulder as he lightly began to bounce him. "Peter, you can't get everything you want just by pouting," he said, rubbing Peter's back as he began to wail. "I'm not going to allow it, it's - " he paused, pulling out his pocket watch as he balanced Peter in one arm, " - exactly seven minutes past your bedtime. Time to sleep, love."

"No, no no no no!" Peter cried, slapping his hands on Arthur's back as the older man continued to bounce him. "Noooooo! Pehy!"

Suddenly, Arthur could hear the door to the house slamming shut and he inwardly cringed at the loud, exuberant voice that followed. "Yo, Arthur, 'm home! And I've got food, is Peter asleep yet?" Within minutes, Alfred's honey-colored head popped into the doorway, and his face fell when he saw the situation Arthur was in - and the glare that the older man was sending his way. He blushed slightly, grinning sheepishly. "...guess that's a no, huh?"

Arthur simply raised an eyebrow. "Even if he were sleeping, you would have woken him up again." he scolded slightly, still bouncing the crying baby.

"Sorry, sorry," The teen laughed sheepishly as he walked into the room, setting the food - Chinese from the smell of it - on the floor in the hallway. He walked over to the rocking chair and crouched down in front of Arthur, chin resting on the back of his hand. "So he won't go to sleep, huh?"

The Brit merely took Peter from his over his back and cradled him in his arms, rocking him back and forth. "If that wasn't obvious, no, he won't." he replied as he leaned in and tickled the child with one finger. "Peter is being very difficult." he added, more to Peter then to Alfred. The baby merely giggled in response, and Alfred couldn't help smiling along.

"He's got you wrapped around his finger. 's kinda cute, though."

Arthur huffed with a slight blush, "Hmph, as if."

"What?" Alfred poked out his bottom lip. "It's totally true, and you know it. Wasn't his bedtime like two hours ago?"

"Seven minutes," Arthur corrected, and though Alfred had been partially right - he had been preparing the child for bed hours beforehand - he was not willing to admit that to the American. He added after a moment, "Are you suggusting that it's easy to get him to sleep?"

"Well, with the right person..." the teen said as he stood. He tapped the fussing Peter twice gently on the head, his grin getting wider. "May I show you how the professionals do it?" he teased. Arthur shot another glare, but allowed Alfred to take Peter into his arms. Alfred's grin immediatly shrunk into a small, soft smile, and Arthur was astounded that Alfred began to croon out a lullaby while gently rocking the crying boy back and forth, moving around the room as he sang in a hushed whisper.

Peter immediatly stopped crying. He looked up into Alfred's blue eyes and smiled, gurgling.

Alfred had always been a terrible singer, but somehow Arthur found himself wanting to listen to the teen sing more. Instead of his loud voice - it was near screeching, and it gave the Brit a headache - Alfred had lowered his voice into a soft whisper, Arthur thought it was beautiful. The older man put his chin into his palm and wondered vauglly if it was just his exhaustion talking.

Witin minutes, Peter's eyes began to close, and he let out a tiny yawn. Another three minutes and Arthur could see him dozing off. Arthur eased out of the rocking chair, staring wide-eyed at the two blonds as the American continued to sing, astounded.

It took another five minutes before Peter was asleep, his head cradled into Alfred's chest. The honey-color haired teen smiled gently before lowering the child down into his crib. Hechuckled to himself as he kissed Peter lightly on the head. "Night, little guy," he whispered before straightening up. Alfred glanced back at Arthur and gave a small thumb's up.

Arthur shook his head, mouth slightly open. "How?" he whispered, stepping towards the crib and tilting his head. "You're normally bouncing off the walls...how in the world did you get him asleep with just a lullaby? And since when can you sing like that? Your singing is usually so terrible..."

Alfred pouted slightly at this insult, but brought his finger to his lips and shushed the Brit. He walked over to Arthur, then wrapped his arm around his shoulders and nudged out the door, scooping up the take-out from the floor without letting go of the older blond. Arthur glanced back at the sleeping baby, and with a loving smile, closed the door softly.

As soon as the door was safely shut, Alfred let go of Arthur's shoulder, breaking out into a wide grin. "Pretty good, huh?" he chuckled, his steps dancing as the two walked down the hallway. "I know I'm really bad at singing, but somehow when it's to a kid it becomes really soft and nice. I think it's cause I always used to sing Mattie to sleep." he said, answering Arthur's question before the Brit could ask again.

Arthur merely raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Impressive, I have to admit."

The teen merely whistled in reply, stepping in time with Arthur and swinging the takeout bag slightly in his hand. Without warning, he wrappped his arms around Arthur's shoulders again and squeezed slightly, his happy exterior immediatly bursting out again. He was grinning as he pulled back. "Jealous?"

Arthur frowned, blinking. "About what?" he asked, wary of the blond teen's answer.

"That I'm a better mommy then you."

The Brit crossed his arms and begain to blush immediatly, but after a moment the blush faded, and he began to snicker. "Sure, I can deal with you being the /mommy/ here, Alfred."

"No way, I'm totally the dad here," Alfred replied without hesitation, poking Arthur's cheek as he smiled. "I'm just better at being a mommy then you are." Arthur merely rolled his eyes and scoffed. The teen pouted and put his hand to his chin, in deep thought for a moment. His face brightened, and he grinned devilishly.

"...I bet I can teach Peter to call you mommy."

"You will do no such thing!"

Alfred put his finger to his mouth and shushed. "Arthur, if you shout like that you're gonna wake him up!" he hissed, unable to contain the grin on his face. Arthur rolled his eyes again, running his hand through his hair. There was another few minutes of silence before the teen spoke again.

"...mommy Arthur."

Alfred's head was immediatly met with a slap from the so-called gentleman. "Git."

\\end


End file.
